Your Flame Burns the Love Within MeRoy Mustang 1
by Kiwawa
Summary: This is a very old story of mine that I'm transferring to this site. It's not the best in writing, so please bear with me!


INFO: **Name:** Charity Ericson **Age:** 23 (Roy I think is 25) **Looks:** Brown eyes, dark brown hair jaw length. **Picture reference: **.

I took a deep breath, and then walked through the doors of East City military headquarters with a smile on my face. I walked up to the front desk and asked where I could find a Roy Mustang. She gave me a peculiar look, but pointed towards a door to my left. I thanked her, and then started towards that direction. I cautiously opened the door to reveal normal people working on their files. I looked around for a second, until I saw a very masculine figure step in front of my view.

"Why hello there miss! Do you need something?" I looked up to see where the deep voice came from, to see a rather cheerful man with a blonde mustache and curl upon his scalp.

"Uh, yeah! I'm looking for a Roy Mustang! Do you know where I can find him?" I asked kindly. The man laughed a deep laugh, and then grabbed my hand in a bone-crushing shake.

"Of course! But let me introduce myself! I'm Alex Armstrong! The iron fist alchemist! And you are?" He asked. I smiled, then returned the bone-crushing shake with a cheerful smile," I'm Charity Ericson! It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Armstrong!" He laughed again, and then led me to one of the desks in the office. He let go of my hand, and saluted to a figure I couldn't see.

"Colonel Mustang sir, you have a visitor," Armstrong said in his deep voice, then moved out of the way to reveal me. I looked at the Colonel in curiosity. He had black hair that reached his ears, and coal black eyes that could make normal girls melt, and a smirk that would send them going bonkers over him, but I wasn't like normal girls.

"Hello sir, I'm Charity Ericson, I just came here from Central," I said as I extended my hand. The Colonel gave me his signature smirk, then grabbed my hand, and kissed it, thinking I would blush and giggle, but all I did was pull my hand away and wipe it on my skirt. He looked surprised at this, but said," Alright, your desk is over there by Havoc. Havoc, raise your hand please." The man known as Havoc turned around, and raised his hand with a cigarette in his mouth. 'Oh great, I'm sitting by the smoker!' I thought as I put on a fake smile and walked over to the empty desk beside him. He smiled at me, and then continued talking to his friend. I sighed as I looked at the paperwork before me, but got to work, every few minutes coughing from the smoke.

A half-hour later I was on my last sheet, when I had a big puff of smoke surround me. I started coughing uncontrollably, making my eyes water. Havoc looked at me concerned, and asked," Hey lady, you okay?" I gave him a glare and stood up while still coughing. I grabbed his cigarette and broke it in half, after putting out, then into the trash. I ran out of the office and out the door of the headquarters, and took a big breath of fresh air. I sighed, and then trudged back into the building with dread. I came back into the office to find everyone looking at me funny. I cocked my eyebrow then asked," What? His secondhand smoke was suffocating me! I had to do something!" Everyone still looked at me oddly, when out of nowhere Roy started laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" I asked while glaring at him. He took a breath, then looked at me with those eyes," No one has stopped Jean from smoking for years; it was just funny that you did." I looked at him for a second, and then smiled slightly. He smiled back then got back to his, work; I thought I would do my last sheet as well. I walked over to find it finished and stacked.

"You're welcome," I heard Jean whisper behind me," And I'm sorry about making you cough, can you forgive me?" I turned around and smiled sweetly at him," Of course I forgive you, and thanks for doing my last sheet!" He nodded then got back to his own work. I looked at the clock to see it was almost time for lunch, and since I was finished with my paperwork, walked over to Roy's desk.

"Roy, do you want me to get some lunch for all of you? I'm finished with my paperwork," I asked while I watched him stare at the paper in front of him.

"Yeah sure," he replied uninterested. I smiled then skipped out the door, and headed towards my house, fortunately I was only a blocks away. I came back a half-hour later with cookies and sandwiches of all kinds.

"Lunch is here!" I exclaimed as I opened the office door to see everyone looking hungry. The all looked at me with happiness, and crowded around me, leaving nothing but a sandwich and cookie left. The only person who didn't get lunch was Riza, so I walked over to her and gave them to her.

"But don't you need lunch too?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head," Nah, I'm okay!" Just then my stomach growled, making me blush furiously. Riza laughed and broke her sandwich in half, and gave me one of the pieces. I gave her a thankful look, and then dug in. By the time lunch was over, all of us were talking and laughing about the most ridiculous things, like we had been best friends for years. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad working here after all!


End file.
